She Deserves That
by Haleb2.0
Summary: Seeing him again has made her remember all the things they have been through and now she walked in on her best friend about to kiss the only person she every truly loved. This one shot is set in between 6x12 and 6x13. After seeing Caleb, Hanna is brought back to reality and finally has to face some demons she left years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing him again has made her remember all the things they have been through and now she walked in on her best friend about to kiss the only person she every truly loved.**

 **This one shot is set in between 6x12 and 6x13. After seeing Caleb, Hanna is brought back to reality and finally has to face some demons she left years ago.**

 **I'm unsure of the time each event took place over the last 5 years i.e. Hanna and Caleb's breakup so I decided to make matters easier and completely guess. I am also not a doctor so I'm sorry if some of the medical information is incorrect or unrealistic however it is supposed to be fiction. Enjoy!**

As she sat at the glass table of the small hotel room, she scribbled down everything she hadn't been able to bring herself to say for the last 2 years. She wrote everything that had been bottled up since she walked out on him. She thought that maybe it would make her feel better but now all she is thinking about is what she could have had, the life she could have been living and the presence of the most wonderful man she has ever met.

After returning to the hotel from Ali's dinner she had sat in the bathroom crying and drinking the pain away while her fiancé was out getting pizza. Despite already going to dinner, Hanna had insisted Jordan go and fetch some pizza. She couldn't eat at the dinner because she did not feel like sharing a meal with her past and present boyfriends. It was also an excuse to have some alone time and reflect on her crazy life.

That's how she came to the doorstep of the barn which her best friend had kindly lent to Caleb. She made her way through to the backyard of the Dilaurentis house which was connected to the Hastings and opened the slightly rusted, unhinged, wooden door that led to the back of the Hastings barn. Hanna was going to avoid Spencer at all costs because she didn't really know what was going on but she sensed Spencer's slight unease and guilt whenever she was in her presence. After being as quite as she could and not disturbing anyone who was in the main Hastings house Hanna felt proud of her efforts.

In the moment Hanna noticed the barn door was opened and decided to make herself known by strutting straight in. It was then that she realised she should have knocked. The blonde stared wide eyed at Spencer Hastings about to kiss Caleb Rivers. That was a sight she wished she could un-see. Her heart plummeted to the ground and suddenly everything made sense. The reason Caleb wouldn't stop mentioning Spencer and the reason Spencer was so on edge all the time. Hanna wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Hanna squeezed her eyes shut and brought her palm to her forehead in an effort to forget the recent encounter but that logic failed. When she reopened her eyes Caleb was stood on the other side of the room whereas Spencer had awkwardly made her way into the spare bedroom.

That was the moment of truth for Hanna. She needed answers so she followed Spencer. "Hey Han," Spencer let out sheepishly.

Hanna glared at her in amazement while waiting for an elaboration. "That's all you have to say?" Hanna quietly yelled not wanting to make a bigger scene than the one only a few minutes prior. "What would have happened if I had of came in here 5 minutes later?" Hanna asked inquisitively with her arms folded against her chest.

Spencer put her head down, wanting to be anywhere else in that moment. "I don't know Hanna but you can't be mad," Spencer said as her tone began to fill with sass.

"Can't be mad?" Hanna huffed. "I just walked in on you about to kiss my ex-boyfriend."

"Hanna, listen-" Spencer tried before she was rudely cut off.

"No. You know how much he means to me!" Hanna said, her voice now drowned with sadness as Spencer crossed her arms getting defensive.

Meanwhile Caleb had gone to get himself a glass of water. With all the chaos lately and meeting Hanna's fiancé, all he wanted to do was take his mind off the thing that was killing him inside. So what if he had to kiss her best friend? At least he was kissing someone. But after he saw the pain wrapped around Hanna's face he regretted it instantly. How could he be so stupid? That was her best friend and Hanna was the love of his life. Caleb then heard the conversation between the women escalate and decided he would begin to make his way to the bedroom.

"How much he means to you?" Spencer yelled. "Hanna you are engaged and the way I remember, it's not to Caleb!"

"That doesn't mean anything," Hanna tried to reason although she knew she was engaged to someone else and Caleb was a free man. The way she saw it, he was still her property. Yes it was wrong but those feelings they felt for each other don't just go away.

"Hanna you can't just move on and expect Caleb to stay single forever," Spencer logically pointed out. Hanna was at a loss of words as she held back the tears that begged to spill onto her make-up free face. Spencer continued, "and anyway he was just a high school boyfriend. Nothing more than practice. It's over Hanna, wake up to yourself and your new life."

Those words cut Hanna deeper than she could have guessed. Spencer knew she shouldn't have said that and instantly wanted to retrieve her statement but knew there was nothing she could do. She was falling for Caleb, hard.

Nothing more than practice? Those words hit Hanna so hard. Caleb was so much more than practice. He was her first, her rock and the only guy she had felt so strongly towards.

In an instant Hanna's tears rushed down her face. One after the other, unable to be controlled. In the moment Hanna wasn't thinking straight. She pulled up her right arm away from her body and whacked Spencer straight across the face with much force.

Hanna's hand stung as did Spencer's face but the girls continued to death stare each other, as if they were frozen and time had stopped. Spencer knew it wasn't her place to continue speaking. She was wrong to try and kiss Caleb but that slap was uncalled for.

Caleb, who had heard everything, rushed into the bedroom and was shocked to see the non-dialogue scene in front of him. "Is… Everything alright?" He questioned, unsure of whether his presence was appreciated.

He noticed the red mark on Spencer's face and connected the dots. "Hanna, did you?" Caleb began but couldn't get his words out. The craziest part about this was that he wasn't even shocked. If Toby had of came onto Hanna in front of him, he would have given Toby more than just a slap.

Hanna's head whipped around to stare at Caleb. She reached into her jacket pocket and retrieved her scribbles from earlier that night. Hanna handed over the envelope that was addressed to Caleb as well as a small box. "I want you to have this. Call me please," Hanna whispered with such pain and betrayal in her voice. She then rushed out the door before she could make a bigger mess of the situation.

Spencer stood at the bedroom doorway completely stunned by the events of the night. She furrowed her eyebrows as Caleb went to place himself on the couch and open up what seemed like a letter which was clearly coated in Hanna's shed tears.

Not wanting to put herself in another awkward situation, Spencer decided to make herself useful in the kitchen. She went to grab some ice for her check as well as a coffee for herself and Caleb. She couldn't blame Hanna. Hanna had always been one to act on impulse and if it were Spencer in her position, she would be livid as well.

Back in the lounge area Caleb took out the pages of pink paper and stared down at her perfect cursive. He began to read the writing, imagining her voice reading it in the back of his mind.

 _Dear Caleb,_

 _I know it has been so long._

 _So long since I last saw you._

 _So long since I walked out._

 _Not only that, it has been so long since we've talked about why._

 _I didn't expect to see you on my trip back to Rosewood but once I did, I was reminded of all the beautiful memories we shared. I couldn't have made it through high school without you. You were my rock. The reason I was still alive. You gave me so many reasons to love you so I did._

 _I had never been with anyone before in ways that I was with you. I mean you remember November 5_ _th_ _in that tiny tent._

 _I remember every word, every emotion and every second we spent together in high school. I remember the way you made me feel. I always felt like I was on cloud nine around you. When I cast my mind back to all the happiness we shared I can't keep my mind on the positives without thinking about the negatives._

 _You were there, we went through it together. Okay we didn't come out of it together but we both share the same memories._

 _I remember the day so vividly. It was a hot day in July and things between us were going perfectly. Better than perfectly. But you still knew something was up and as much as I wanted to deny you the pleasure of being right, I knew something was happening as well._

 _You came home from work to me crying on the bed in our cosy apartment and you looked down at me. I looked up and as our eyes met, you knew. I asked you to drive me there and you didn't question it because it was a touchy subject. I mean we were only 20 Caleb. How could that ever work out?_

 _Things had been going well because I had been counting. We had sex at least once a day every day for the last 2 months… non-interrupted. We both knew that wasn't biologically possible._

 _So we finally came home and I sat on the white tiles of our small bathroom. And all I was thinking was, this apartment is too small to ever work._

 _You barged in anxiously and looked down at the floor. You looked down at me collapsed on the cold floor balling, waiting for you to pick me up and tell me it would be okay._

 _Caleb, you never picked me up. Why did you never pick me up?!_

 _You vowed it would all be okay and we would get through it but you didn't touch me so how could I have been sure? I was crying but I wasn't upset. My tears were filled with all the emotions from the past month that I had bottled up. The rest of the afternoon seemed to be a blur as I waited for you to jump into bed with me and repeat soothing sentences into my ear to clear my worries. However all my ears heard were the deep breaths you were taking on the other side of the paper thin walls. You paced back and forth for hours…_

 _But I do remember the dinner you treated me to that night. And you finally touched me. And it felt like I had been healed. My heart grew 3 sizes in that moment, one for you, one for me and one for our new baby. You assured me it was all okay but I was certain things couldn't work out. Caleb how did you ever believe things would be okay? I was attending school which you were paying for and we lived in a tiny apartment in a city where we knew no one. HOW COULD THINGS EVER BE OKAY?_

 _As the days went on we searched high and low for a new place to live. You even sold your car. And that Caleb, that was when I knew you would give up anything to make me and baby Rivers happy._

 _Things weren't amazing. I mean all our dates were trips to central park rather than wasting money on expensive dining or other activities that would cost a cent. We were saving every cent for the new arrival. But things were finally looking up and I had never felt more at home. I was getting bigger and our love was getting stronger._

 _That appointment when we discovered the addition to our family was a little girl was the best day of my life. I don't know about you but I already had 5 names picked out. She was our miracle and although I hadn't told the girls or anyone yet, I knew in that moment that everyone would be supportive._

 _But you know the rest._

 _That day I remember more vividly than the day I found out I was actually pregnant. You came home that day and the first thing you noticed was my tear-stained face, the second was the trail of blood leading into the bathroom. Your expression said it all. You hoisted me into the car and sped to the emergency department but little did we know it was too late._

 _I will never forget those words that trickled off the doctors lips with such regret, "Miss Main, unfortunately we cannot find a heartbeat." I didn't keep listening after then. My world had come crashing down. After 4 hours and a Dilation and Curettage, our daughter was basically non-existent._

 _November 5_ _th_ _will never be the same again._

 _You knew how I was feeling but you never asked. You didn't ask if I was okay but that's really what I needed. I knew you were hurting too but I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. March rolled around and I could do nothing but leave. I kept blaming myself for the loss of our baby girl and as much as you assured me I was wrong, I couldn't help but feel guilty._

 _I still do feel guilty._

 _If I had of told you to stay home that morning because I was feeling sick we could have saved her. If I had of eaten better or changed my work habits slightly, maybe she would be in New York, running around our apartment like all 3 year olds do Babbling sweet words of innocence as we watch her with such delight. I know they didn't find a liable reason for her passing but I still believe that I could have done something more to save her._

 _I don't want to feel this way anymore Caleb. For 3 years now I have been consumed by the idea that I am a murderer._

 _I want to set up a head stone in the Rosewood cemetery. She deserves that. Somewhere we can go to remember her and all the joy she brought to our lives, even if that joy was limited. That somewhere shouldn't be in New York, it should be where we met. Where her mommy and daddy fell in love with each other._

 _I also want to name her. I know we agreed not to because it hurt too much but she deserves that. Please call me._

 _Xo, Hanna_

Caleb folded the paper up as Spencer walked in with two mugs. She could tell he was crying. He had been bawling and he had the tear stains to prove it. Caleb reached down and picked up the box Hanna had given him. He undid the sticky tape and revealed a pair of pink baby slippers, no bigger than his palm. A piece of paper with a black and white blur also fell out of the box. He knew it was an ultrasound instantly. Something Hanna kept in her handbag and walked out with many years ago.

Spencer soon caught on and although she was confused, Hanna had never mentioned a pregnancy to her, she still had an idea of what was going on. Spencer reached out to Caleb in an effort to comfort him but he abruptly stood up and widened his eyes.

"Get off me," He called. He knew it was rude but all he could think about was how much Hanna now hated him for nearly kissing her best friend. She did not deserve that.

 **So that is my first story guys, I hope you enjoyed it. I watched the promo for 6x13 and I'm really dreading it. This story was really about giving myself a reason for their break-up. Something that actually makes sense!**

 **Please read and review. Your comments will be much appreciated. This was originally a one shot but now I have some more ideas so comment if you would be interested in reading a part 2! Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone!**

 **So this isn't something I thought I would ever do however with the overwhelming amount of support on my first ever fanfiction I thought it was necessary to repay you with a second part.**

 **I wanted to get this part up before the next episode because I believe that I will have no motivation to write what so ever after seeing the Spaleb scenes on Tuesday.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who took the time out of their day to read and especially those ones who reviewed, followed and favourited! I couldn't have asked for better people read my work.**

After Caleb had read Hanna's heartfelt letter he raced to his car and broke down. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. Hanna having a miscarriage years ago was something he never told anyone. He didn't want people to know because he didn't want to have to explain how he was feeling. So for years Caleb had kept his head held high and went on with his days as if nothing had happened. Now sat in the driver's seat of his car, staring into nothingness, Caleb felt his world crumble.

Years ago when this event occurred, Caleb had been obsessed with staying strong and putting up a tough front in order to keep Hanna stable. She was a wreck and he didn't feel like he could properly grieve due to the mental state of his girlfriend.

After crying his eyes out he decided rather than calling Hanna he really needed to see her. Something that was never spoken about much after the miscarriage was the event itself. It was a touchy subject. Evidently the lack of communication led to their break up. Caleb knew he had to get to her so he texted: _Meet me in the lobby of The Radley. 10 minutes? –Caleb_

Instantly he received a reply but didn't bother to check because he was too focused on the road and getting to see her.

After leaving Spencer's place, Hanna raced back to The Radley to find her fiancé waiting with and empty box of pizza. The overwhelming amount of questions from him as to where she went and why she was so upset just made Hanna angry. She could never tell him where she was or what she was doing there as that would only make more questions come to life.

Hanna headed straight past Jordan and into the small bathroom of the hotel. She leaned against the door listening to his voice become louder and eventually fill with more rage. Hanna lay down on the cold tiles with her check resting against the vanity. Hanna had never cried so much about someone in her life. For years she had bottled up all her emotions and tonight she was finally setting them free.

A few minutes past and Hanna heard a ping from her phone. As she read the name on her lock screen her heart skipped a beat. She read the message and replied with a smiley emoticon but no words. She thought all the words would come out tonight. Because tonight she was going to face the one and only guy she had been avoiding for years trying to wipe every memory of him.

Hanna stared at her reflection and wondered how she came to be the unrecognisable woman staring back. The running mascara and questionable hairdo was not Hanna Marin by all means. In that moment Hanna realised she had hit rock bottom. The pain she felt in her heart was an accumulation of feelings that had formed over the course of many years. It was an indescribable pain. Something she would never wish upon her worst enemy.

Hanna wiped her face free of the residue that had built up and disposed of her wipe in the bathroom bin before brushing her hair to make herself look semi-presentable. She smoothed her clothes and reapplied some mascara to ensure her eyelashes were actually visible. Hanna then repositioned her bra in order to make her boobs look bigger but once she did, anxiety and guilt filled her being. What was she thinking? She was engaged to another man who was sitting on the other side of the wall worried sick about her while she dolled herself up to speak to her ex-boyfriend and the father of her deceased child.

Hanna shed another tear thinking about Jordan. He was no Caleb however he gave her everything she needed. But the whining that was coming from the other side of the bathroom door was making her agitated. She walked to the white glossy door and swung it open, staring blankly at her soon-to-be husband.

Caleb arrived in the lobby of The Radley with 5 minutes to spare. He decided to line up at the bar, looking for a simple glass of water. In the corner of his eyes he saw a red-headed woman he knew all too well.

"Caleb?" Hanna's mother questioned, shocked to see her daughters ex-boyfriend at her hotel. She was unaware that he was back in Rosewood at all so his appearance certainly came as a surprise.

"Mrs Marin, how are you?" Caleb replied with politeness. He hadn't expected to come across Ashley either.

"Please Caleb, after all these years you can call me Ashley. I'm well thank you, and how are you?" Ashley smiled. Her daughter had never been one to speak about her personal life much but Ashley could tell through the phone calls that something traumatic had happened which caused the breakup between Hanna and Caleb.

"Yeah, um, I'm good," Caleb said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "I was just grabbing a drink before I head to Spencer's. She is lending me her barn to stay while I'm in Rosewood." Like her daughter, Ashley knew Caleb like the back of her hand. She could tell when he was lying. All the time he spent around her she got to know him. He was definitely not being honest right now but given the circumstances she decided not to push him on the matter.

"Oh you're staying at Spencer's?" Ashley asked. "I would be happy to hook you up with an apartment here." She offered kindly.

"Thanks for the offer but it isn't necessary," Caleb answered. He realised that time was not on his side at the moment and at any point now Hanna could walk out of the elevator.

Ashley noticed he was beginning to become a lot more fidgety so she decided to stick around and see what he was hiding. "Have you talked to Hanna recently?" Ashley questioned innocently, completely unaware of the night's events.

"Yeah actually we went to Alison's for dinner. We spoke briefly. I guess she is doing pretty well, an engagement and a successful career." He spat with much pain.

Ashley noticed the discomfort, "If only she would actually introduce me to Jordan."

This comment surprised Caleb due to the fact that when he dated Hanna, she showed him off like a trophy. "You haven't met him?" he inquired.

"Caleb you were pretty good to her. I don't think she wants the humiliation of a downgrade," The redhead replied simply, smiling as Caleb's cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "Well I actually have some business to attend to," Ashley said, sensing an awkward tension arising from her prior comment. She made her way over to a desk area and made herself hidden. There was no business to attend to but she was going to make sure she knew what Caleb was doing at that hotel.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Jordan asked in a hushed tone. He figured the right way to approach the situation was to stay calm. When he received no reply he tried again, "is it Alison?"

Hanna continued to walk towards their door but Jordan took a step in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" Jordan said sternly.

"Out," Hanna replied simply with no type of detectable expression.

Jordan was shocked at the series of events but outstretched his arm to comfort her before being shoved off abruptly. "What was that for?" Jordan continued to raise his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hanna retorted, this time with much sass lacing her voice.

"Well you can't just leave," Jordan said in an obvious tone.

"Watch me," Hanna declared, doing her best Hanna Marin the 'It Girl' voice. She stared coldly into his eyes but continued to grab her purse and exit.

Jordan once again reached for Hanna's arm however this time there was a bit more force attached to his grasp. "Why are you acting like this?" Jordan asked/yelled.

His sudden outburst made Hanna jump slightly but she decided to reply calmly, "Please Jordan, I have somewhere to be."

Jordan's grip on Hanna's upper arm continued to get tighter as he connected the dots. "You're meeting him," He bluntly said. "You're going to meet Caleb," Jordan screamed.

Hanna was startled. She looked down with guilt circling her body. "Jordan you're hurting me," she whimpered, almost inaudible.

"What are you thinking of doing?" he interrogated.

"I need to talk to him. We have a lot of history," Hanna replied. She then yanked her arm from his hold and stared at Jordan with pleading eyes. In that moment Jordan was filled with rage and did something very out of character. He pulled his hand up and slapped her straight across the face. It wasn't particularly hard but the encounter definitely left a mark. Hanna looked at him shocked as her eyes welled. She grabbed her phone and made a dash for the elevator. She could hear Jordan's regret in his apologies that followed her out the door.

Jordan didn't think he would lay a hurtful hand on his soon-to-be wife, at least not tonight. He regretted his actions instantly and as much as he tried to apologise, he knew he had to let her go before something really bad happened.

Hanna raced into the elevator where her breathing started to quicken. Tears streamed down her stinging eyes. The person who she had trusted when she had been heartbroken, the one she reopened her heart to, the man she believed she would grow old with just hit her. Hanna was in the middle of a panic attack but all she wanted was to be in the strong, protective arms of Caleb. It was then that the elevator doors opened and she was face to face with that quirky, dark eyed man she fell in love with all those years ago.

Caleb looked up from his now empty glass of water. He knew Hanna was always late but all she had to do was press a couple of buttons and take the ride down the elevator. As curiosity took over him her heard the ping of the lift as the doors widened to reveal the teary eyed blonde who gave him a weak smile. As his heart skipped a beat, she came running over to him. He set his glass down and opened his arms.

Hanna reached Caleb and automatically collapsed in the comfort of his familiar scent. The knock-off cologne was something she had come to love and admire about him. She instantly broke down into tears and he rubbed the small of her back in a comforting manner.

Across the room, Mrs Marin was taken back but the scene before her. It never crossed her mind that Caleb was waiting for her daughter. She was filled with butterflies and smiled seeing her daughter be comforted by the man she knew could make her happy. Many thoughts crossed Ashley's mind and the smile quickly turned to a frown. Being cheated on was one of the things that had made Ashley so insecure and she hoped her daughter was not fraternising with 2 men. She decided to watch from a distance in an effort to get a better idea of the situation before jumping to obscure conclusions.

"Han," Caleb whispered delicately before she had the chance to say anything. "What happened to your face?" He asked with concern. The big red mark on her cheek looked like a hand print.

Hanna buried her head in his chest, not wanting to deal with any type of drama in that moment. But as her breath began to quicken for the second time that night, Caleb took the hint that something bad had happened. He slowly moved her to the cosy couches in the middle of the room and sat her down. He had seen more panic attacks from Hanna than he had fingers to count on so he knew the way to approach the situation. He lifted her delicate hand and placed it on his chest, "follow my breathing."

Caleb took deep breaths trying to calm her down but noticed some slight bruising on her upper arm and assumed it was Jordan. He didn't want to ask in that moment because she was in a very vulnerable state. For now he was going to comfort her.

Ashley had fled the scene, wanting to give her daughter privacy. She felt guilty for snooping and would ask about it later. Right now was not a good time to be questioning her daughter's loyalty to her partner given her certain condition.

Once Hanna had calmed down she looked to her feet as her cheeks turned a brighter pink. She was ashamed that Caleb was seeing her like this. "It's not what you're thinking," Hanna said quietly.

Caleb didn't want to push Hanna too far so he decided to start another conversation, making a mental note to revisit that discussion at a later date. "I read your letter," He blurted out.

Hanna's head shot up and she gave him a questioning look. "And?" she asked, unsure of where this conversation was heading.

"And I think we need closure." He started. "Real closure. Not just a headstone, but we need a service. Something to remember her by and a way to say goodbye. We could invite close friends and it can be very intimate."

"They don't know," Hanna let out softly. She never wanted that matter discussed because she couldn't stand the pain of bringing up something so terrible. Instead she decided to suppress the feelings.

Caleb was surprised. Although he never told anyone about Hanna's pregnancy, he figured that after she lost the baby she would look to her family and friends for support. He was so wrong. "Why did you never want to tell them you were pregnant in the first place?" Caleb approached the conversation with much delicacy.

"I told you," she started. "It was our secret. I just didn't want to share it with anyone else. I was happy having something between the two of us. We were in a different city so it was pretty easy. I didn't want our happiness to have to be shared with anyone else."

Deciding to drop that question, feeling satisfied with her answer, he restarted what he was talking about just seconds earlier, "would you be willing to tell them now? I mean years have passed. Is your mom still dating Ted? Maybe he could organize a service."

Hanna loved the idea but she feared the reaction of her friends and family, "yeah, I like the idea but I leave for New York in 2 days. That's not long enough to plan."

Hearing about her close departure made Caleb's heart drop. He wished he had more time with her. More time to talk about things. "Oh," he replied with pain and disappointment lathered in the one word.

Hanna looked up at him. Something she hadn't done since their conversation began. When she looked into his sparkling eyes he stared back into her blue ones. Tears poured out of her eyes as she was reminded of the way she loved him. Then her mind was filled with darkness as she remembered all the pain. "What happened?" Hanna asked with such pain.

"What do you mean?" Caleb questioned searching for some type of elaboration.

"We were so in love," she whispered.

Those words hurt Caleb. He was still in love with her and she was going to marry someone else. That fairytale wedding she talked about to him for years, her Cinderella dress and the white roses. He wanted to be the one to give her that. But instead each night she would crawl into bed with his replacement. He lifted his hand to stroke her check in an effort to wipe her tears away. She flinched at the connection as her check was still throbbing.

"Han, what happened," Caleb quizzed her, fearing the worst.

To Caleb's surprise, Hanna broke down into a fit of tears and whimpers. He held her close and she mumbled different sentences, trying to defend her fiancé. "It won't happen again," she began. "He really does love me," she tried to convince herself. "It was an accident," she tried to convince him. "I was being irrational. I deserved it," she cried into Caleb's chest.

Caleb was now filled with anger and snapped at her, "he did this to you?!"

Hanna had no words. She just leaned up against Caleb, wishing she didn't walk out all these years ago. "Has he hurt you before?" the words fell off Caleb's lips with such regret. He wanted to be the one to make her feel better but he couldn't do that with the big rock plastered on her left ring finger.

Hanna shook her head as if to say no before realizing she was lying, "well once."

That was enough for Caleb to tighten his grip around her. A small gesture that let Hanna know she was going to be okay. He would protect her. Caleb stood up and made his way to the desk with Hanna in tow, questioning his moves.

"I need a room for tonight," Caleb bluntly said to the small middle-aged man that stood behind the marble counter.

The man smiled at him and asked for the bed size to which Caleb replied, "queen please."

The man, whose name tag read 'Elliot', handed over a few papers for Caleb to fill out. "We can get your bank details tomorrow as it is getting close to closing time." Elliot said with a high pitched voice.

"Caleb what are you doing?" Hanna questioned as Caleb signed the last of the papers.

"Giving us both a place to stay," he replied. He grabbed Hanna's hand and dragged her to the elevator. Hanna didn't question it. The last thing she wanted to do was share a room with Jordan at the moment.

As they stopped outside their new room Hanna reached out of her handbag to check her phone which she had put on silent earlier. She noticed the overwhelming amount of messages and missed calls all from Jordan. Caleb detected a change in her attitude and looked over to her phone screen. She stared blankly at it unsure of what to do until he wrapped and arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about that tonight." He soothed as they entered the clean hotel room. She nodded and threw her bag at the end of the bed. The situation was definitely awkward. Hanna was unsure of the sleeping arrangement considering she was engaged to another man.

Caleb sensed her tension and decided to break the ice, "it's not like we've never shared a bed before Han." Hanna was surprised but she nodded and took her jacket off. She pulled back the covers just thinking about sleep.

Caleb began removing his shirt as Hanna stared up from her position on the bed. Caleb noticed her eyes wander to his toned stomach and he raised an eyebrow. She looked back up to his face and blushed, looking away awkwardly. Caleb chuckled at that and threw his t-shirt at her.

"You can't sleep in that Hanna," Caleb said simply. He was right, the tight fit jeans she had changed into after the dinner, and along with her expensive white blouse was not appropriate sleeping attire. She picked up his shirt and made her way to the bathroom with her head down. Once she entered she couldn't help but think about Jordan and the mess she would have to face tomorrow. She gazed at her engagement ring and questioned her current relationship.

Hanna returned to the bed to see Caleb cozy and staring up at her. She felt embarrassed as she was only in underwear and his top. She jumped into the bed and tried to stay as far away from Caleb as possible. That plan failed as he came beside her and spooned her. She turned the light off and rested her head on the pillow.

"Sleep tight, princess!" Caleb whispered grabbing ahold of her hand. She knew Caleb felt the engagement ring because he instantly pulled away so she sat up and slipped the ring off before lying next to Caleb and remembering back to the pervious years when these gestures were completely normal.

Hanna's mind wondered to the way Caleb helped her through the night before sleep overtook her body. Whereas Caleb stayed wide awake knowing it was his duty to protect her. No matter what happened in the next few days, he had to make sure Hanna was safe. _She deserved that_ much from him.

 **There was part 2! I hope you enjoyed. I have an idea for the last part! Please review, your comments are much appreciated!**

 **Side note: If you have written haleb fanfiction in the last 2 years there is a 98% chance I have read it but I always read as a guest to save myself the time of logging in. I also review very frequently (as a guest). Please let me know about your work so I can check it out in case by some chance I have missed it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. It means so much to me. Here is the last part of the trilogy. I wanted to make sure it was up before the next episode. I realized after uploading that none of the lines I had inserted to end a scene were showing up. Hopefully I have fixed that issue in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hanna woke up in an unrecognizable bed with a recognizable grasp around her lower stomach. The glistening sun coming in through the window made Hanna relax slightly. Suddenly all of the events of the previous night came flooding back. Spencer kissing Caleb, talking about her baby, but most importantly, Jordan hitting her. In an instant Hanna was filled with rage and betrayal. She sat up slightly to lean against the head of the bed making sure to not wake Caleb in the process.

She stared down at him and how his body was peacefully sleeping and slightly smiled. She looked to the bedside table and noticed her ring sat there. Hanna didn't want to put it back on. The truth was, she had been growing apart from Jordan for the last few months. She didn't get that exciting feeling in her stomach when he looked at her anymore. Last night had proved to her that she was still truly, madly in love with Caleb. Even after everything they had been through together she knew he would do anything to make her happy.

Caleb slowly fluttered his eyes open and smiled up at Hanna. She had a sad smile on her face and turned to look away slightly. Caleb was confused by her actions and sat up to face her.

"Good morning," He said while using his fingers to turn her head so it was in line with his face.

"Hey," Hanna said softly.

Caleb knew Hanna well and could detect any kind of sadness, "what's wrong?"

"Do you have feelings for Spencer?" Hanna questioned with much pain in her voice.

All of a sudden Caleb understood everything. He needed to explain what was really going on before Hanna got the wrong idea. "Han," he breathed. "Spencer was a good friend to me when I had no one. She is a sweet person but she's not you. I don't have romantic feelings for her."

"Well she has romantic feelings for you," Hanna responded with unhappiness. She was confused by his last comment; Spencer wasn't me but what did that have to do with anything? She thought.

"I've only ever loved you Hanna," Caleb said while blushing.

"Loved?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna," Caleb started sternly. "You're getting married," He tried to reason.

"Maybe," she whispered with her head down. At that Caleb raised an eyebrow. She looked up at him with teary eyes and fell into his tight embrace. Caleb knew Hanna was hurting and all he wanted to do was take that pain away. He couldn't bear the thought of her getting upset over a man.

Hanna sniffled and stood up to take a shower. Before she made it to the bathroom she was interrupted by Caleb's voice, "Do you want to visit your mom today? You could tell her about-"

Hanna cut him off abruptly, "That's not a good idea." Hanna was panicking about the whole situation. The last thing she wanted was to tell her mom about the biggest lie she had ever kept.

"I could come with you," he offered. "Please Han, you wanted to do this for her and we can't just put up a headstone in the middle of a small town without being questioned."

Hanna looked over to him and realized how stupid she was being. She had to face this. "Would you come, I might be able to do it with you there."

"Of course," Caleb replied delicately.

After getting out of the shower Hanna changed into the jeans and blouse she was wearing the night before and took Caleb's shirt out for him to put on.

"So I've been thinking about names," She started.

"Yeah?" Caleb said encouraging her to continue.

"Well I like the name Aimee. It means dearly loved," Hanna said with a questioning tone. Before Caleb had the chance to respond Hanna butted in, "we can think of something else. If you don't like it that is." Hanna was now feeling very self-conscious.

"No I love it," Caleb said with a smile. "I was thinking Ashley as her middle name but now that her first name starts with A…" he trailed off.

"No. That's a good idea," Hanna smiled. She was already starting to feel closure. "Would you walk me to my hotel room so I can get new clothes?" Hanna asked Caleb, all of the tension from before had drifted away.

"Yeah then I can drive you to your mom's if you want," He offered.

Hanna smiled and picked up her phone. She stared blankly at all the texts. Most of them were from Jordan but Hanna noticed a text from her mom asking to meet up. Curiosity took over her and she wondered why her mom had asked to meet up since Hanna was going for dinner with her that night. Hanna replied saying she would be at her mother's house in 30 minutes.

"I think I should call Jordan before I go back to my room. He probably isn't pleased with me and I don't want to walk into any type of drama," Hanna said to Caleb who agreed.

Hanna listened to the rings coming from her phone before Jordan answered. He started screaming obscure and untrue statements about Hanna's relationship with Caleb; "Hanna are you cheating on me? You slept with him didn't you? Why did you not reply to any of my messages last night?" Hanna didn't know what to do but she noticed Caleb's look. She immediately put the phone on speaker so he could guide her through the phone call.

"No Jordan you have it all wrong. I didn't cheat on you." Hanna tried to explain before being cut off again.

"Then where the hell were you?" He screamed from the other end of the phone.

Hanna took a deep breath before replying, "I was with Caleb. Look Jordan we have a lot of history and we needed to talk. I wasn't deceitful, you have to believe me," Hanna pleaded.

"Come back now!" Jordan yelled with rage.

"Yes," was all Hanna could say before ending the call and heading for the door. Caleb grabbed her arm and noticed her flinch. He stared at her and realized he had hurt her. "Oh my god Hanna," He let out while noticing the bruising up her arm.

Hanna broke down in front of Caleb while blushing. "He tried to make me stay," she started. "Last night I went to leave and he didn't want me to."

Caleb engulfed her in a hug for the second time that morning. They then made their way to Hanna's hotel room.

Standing outside the room, Hanna was clearly fearing what would happen. Caleb was reassuring her that everything would be alright. As she reached into her jean pocket she realized her hotel room key was back in her handbag in the other room.

Hanna then had to outstretch her hand to knock loudly. Jordan was very quick to open the door and death stare Caleb.

"Hey," Hanna said with embarrassment.

"Get in here," Jordan said sternly. Caleb was confused and went to say something but Jordan continued before he could, "You can go." He said staring at Caleb waiting for the short-haired man to leave.

"Jordan," Hanna tried.

"No, I don't want him around you!" Jordan replied.

"Okay man-" Caleb went to say.

"Shut up and stay away from my fiancé," Jordan harshly said. It was then that Jordan noticed the missing ring from Hanna's finger and questioned her, "Where's your ring?"

With quick thinking Hanna replied, "Oh crap, I went for a shower and forgot to put it back on."

It was then that Hanna made her way into the hotel room with Jordan in tow. Caleb decided to take a few steps into the room. "You going to explain then?" Jorden snapped.

"Explain what?" Hanna said innocently with her back turned to the two men.

"Jordan with all due respect, your fiancé has already explained her whereabouts," Caleb tried to reason.

Caleb's comment surprised Jordan and he quickly turned to death stare Caleb, "Who asked you?"

"Jordan stop! If you can't accept me talking to Caleb then maybe you're not the person I thought you were," Hanna said.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you don't own me," Hanna replied confidently. "I was with Caleb last night and we shared a hotel room but if you can't trust that I am completely faithful to you then I don't really know what to say Jordan."

Jordan then made the short steps to come face to face with her and once again smacked her straight across the face. Caleb was shocked. He never though Jordan would do something like that in front of him. He looked over to Hanna who was obviously hurt because she was holding her throbbing check.

Caleb ran over to Jordan and punched him straight across the face before pulling Hanna out the door. Hanna had never felt so embarrassed. She looked up at Caleb as hot tears rolled down her checks.

Caleb was so angry but when he looked at her his face softened. He led her to his car and opened the door for her before making his way to Ashley Marin's.

Hanna and Caleb sat in his car outside her childhood home. Neither of them knew what to do.

"I guess we just come out and say it straight away," Caleb said.

"No you idiot," Hanna laughed at Caleb's stupidity. "You can't just drop a bombshell like that. I'll ease her into it."

Hanna went to get out of the car but not before Caleb pulled her hand back. She turned to face him and he cupped her face in his hands before leaning in and placing a delicate kiss on her forehead. They both felt electricity shoot through their bodies.

"It will all be okay Han." Hanna nodded and they made their way to the door to ring the doorbell.

Ashley opened the door instantly and her smile dropped as she noticed Caleb standing next to her daughter.

"Oh Hanna, Caleb, welcome," she said awkwardly.

"Mom, Caleb and I met up this morning," Hanna lied. "We wanted to talk to you."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, "oh yeah. I saw Caleb last night."

It was then Hanna who raised an eyebrow, "you did?" She wondered when this encounter took place considering she had been with Caleb basically the whole night.

"Let's sit down," Caleb gestured to the couch where Hanna sat next to Caleb. Ashley sat on the recliner chair opposite them.

"What are you doing Hanna?" Ashley questioned. "I saw you with Caleb last night. You're engaged, how could you be so stupid?"

"Mom!"

"Ashley, it's not like that." Caleb tried.

"Well what is it like Caleb? Please tell me because you know how I feel about cheating," Ashley said firmly.

Hanna looked down and decided it was now or never, "we had a lot to talk about." Ashley was curious. She knew her daughter and Caleb didn't have an easy ending to their relationship.

"We needed to talk because things between us didn't really end easily," Caleb said as if he had ready Ashley's mind. In that moment Ted walked in the room saying hello to both Hanna and Caleb before sitting down on another couch.

"Well I know it's none of my business..." Ashley started.

"No. It is your business," Caleb said.

Hanna looked up at him and he smiled reassuringly, "When we were living in New York, things with us were great."

"They why did you end it?" Ashley questioned.

"I got pregnant." Hanna said bluntly. Both Ted and Ashley gasped at the sudden confession. "I didn't tell you and I'm so sorry."

"Okay but what happened?" Ashley asked, wondering where her grandchild was and why that led to a break up.

"I had a miscarriage," Hanna cried as Caleb's hand came to rub small circles on her back.

Hanna and Caleb both began explaining the story from the beginning, taking in turns relaying parts of their life in New York.

"We were too young and eventually we couldn't get over it together. We drifted apart," Caleb said with sorrow. Ashley was now crying and being comforted by Ted. She couldn't be angry at Hanna and Caleb for not telling her. They went through every parent's worst nightmare.

"We needed to see each other again because we want to do something. We need closure so we have given her a name," Hanna said, still crying.

"We wanted to hold a service; something for close friend and family. We also wanted to put up a headstone in memory of her in the Rosewood cemetery," Caleb said.

"Ted, do you recon you could organize something? It doesn't have to be big," Hanna asked. "I've also taken another week off of work, much to my boss's disgust. I said it was a family emergency."

Caleb was surprised by her words. He filled with butterflies as he understood he now had more time to spend with Hanna. At that thought, he smiled.

"Of course, I'll get the Church straight onto it," Ted said, happy to help anywhere he could.

"Does Jordan know?" Ashley questioned.

The comment struck Hanna once she realized she would at some point need to go back to him and explain everything. "No," she whispered.

"Well he needs to know Han," Ashley said, sensing the awkwardness.

"I don't know if were that good together mom," Hanna confessed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ashley asked, looking at Caleb's expression for some type of explanation.

"I don't want to be with him anymore," She breathed out. Feeling Caleb's eyes on her.

"Where is this coming from?" Ashley wondered.

"He's just not the person I though he was. He can't make me happy anymore."

Caleb could understand where Hanna was coming from but he was shocked at her confession. The idea of Jordan and Hanna breaking up made his heart skip a beat. He then noticed the tears in Hanna's eyes and reached for her hand as a comforting gesture.

Ashley noticed and had to ask, "Is it because of Caleb?"

Hanna couldn't be mad at the comment. If Hanna was being honest with herself, Caleb was partly the reason. Seeing him again made her realize all the things she was missing in her life. Things like laughter and real, pure love.

"No, it's just, we don't really work. Coming back to Rosewood and seeing these familiar faces made me realize that I'm not completely happy," She reasoned. Hanna turned to Caleb and gave him a soft smile.

"Well I should get going." Caleb didn't want to over step any boundaries and the house was making him remember all the things he had tried to forget.

"Would you drop me off at the Brew? I have reservations with the girls," Hanna said.

"Sure," he responded. And with that, Hanna and Caleb were out the door. Thanking Ted for his contributions and help while saying goodbye to Ashley.

Hanna had been dropped at the Brew where she met Alison, Aria, Emily and Spencer for a light lunch. She had told them all about her pregnancy, miscarriage and why she was so unhappy with Jordan. Although they were mad for being lied to for so long, they understood and gave Hanna enough courage to go and break things off with Jordan.

Since Rosewood was a small place, basically everything was in walking distance. She walked from the Brew to her Hotel room and called it quits with Jordan. She handed him the engagement ring and told him he had to leave as soon as possible.

Jordan eventually fled back to New York after a lot of arguing. He vowed to never hurt Hanna again but it wasn't enough. Hanna was done with him and their relationship. She didn't even completely explain the reasons her and Caleb had been together the night before.

Later that night after many long discussions with herself about how to go about her current situation as well as a phone call to Caleb with no answer, Hanna made her way to the park in Rosewood.

"I thought I'd find you here," Hanna let out. Looking directly at the brown haired man she had seen a lot of recently. She made her way over to the spare swing and sat down. "Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"Jordan is your fiancé, I didn't want to screw that up," Caleb answered.

"There is no me and Jordan," Hanna felt like she was reliving her high school days. "At least not when I'm with you."

At that comment Caleb looked up, "you guys broke up?" He asked with curiosity.

"Caleb he hit me. You saw it, you have a bruised hand because of it," She answered. "I'm not going to be treated like that. Especially when I've experienced much better from someone else."

Caleb didn't know what to say next. He knew he wanted Hanna but he had to be realistic. She was living in New York and their relationship had failed before.

Then Hanna stood up and gave a hand to Caleb to pull him up. "Come with me," she said.

Caleb followed Hanna to her car curiously.

After Hanna drove Caleb to The Radley, they made their way up to the hotel room they had stayed in the night before. Hanna knew she just broke up with her fiancé and what she was about to do probably wasn't the most morally correct but her heart got the better of her head.

Caleb was still confused as to what was happening. He had asked Hanna what was going on the whole drive to the hotel but she just kept telling him to shut up.

Opening the hotel room door Hanna reached up and smashed her lips onto Caleb's. Both of them felt sparks. This feeling wasn't new but it was something neither of them had experienced for 3 years which made the encounter so much more powerful. Hanna ran her tongue across Caleb's lips, begging for entrance as she slammed to door shut with her foot.

In that moment, Caleb regrettably pulled away, "What are we doing Han? You just got out of a relationship."

"But I'm out. I'm completely out and all I want right now is you," Hanna told him.

Once again she smashed her lips on Caleb and he walked her towards the bed. She laid down and he hovered over her.

He pulled away panting before asking if it was really what she wanted to do. Hanna couldn't think of anything better than this so she nodded and they continued kissing.

Later that week Caleb was sat next to Hanna who was wearing all black in the first pew. Ashley was sat on the other side of Hanna holding her hand. Close friends and family were sitting behind them.

Ted started:  
"For those who trust in God,  
in the pain of sorrow there is consolation,  
in the face of despair there is hope,  
in the midst of death there is life.

Caleb Rivers and Hanna Marin, as we mourn the death of your child,  
we place ourselves in the hands of God and ask strength, for healing, and for love."

The service was very short. Ted said a few more words and some songs were played but overall it made Hanna and Caleb feel good. They knew they would always be haunted by the miscarriage but this service was a great way to remind them that they were supported.

Everyone in the church made their way to the cemetery where a small headstone had been erected. It was engraved with the words,

 _'_ _Aimee Ashley Rivers_

 _June 10_ _th_ _–_ _November 5_ _th_ _2017_

 _Thank you for the happiness you brought,_

 _Even if it was limited._

 _Rest in peace angel'_

Hanna leaned down and rested a big bouquet of white flowers next to the headstone. As she stood up Caleb opened his arms and held her. Everyone decided to leave the couple alone.

As Hanna and Caleb stood in silence, holding each other closely, they both knew things weren't back to normal. They had a lot to sort out. Their lives were no longer linked however each one knew they would do whatever it took to get back to their happy place. Everything was finally looking up and although it might not be easy, they were going to get their happy ending. Together. _They deserved that._

 **There you go guys! The last part to** ** _She Deserves That._** **I want to thank everyone who encouraged me to continue writing. I didn't expect this from my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed the outcome. Please review because I would love to know your thoughts. If you have any story ideas, feel free to PM me. Now that I've started writing, I'm finding it hard to stop. There might be more stories in the future but I don't have any specific ideas for now.**

 **I hope you liked the Haleb park scene. I pulled out parts of dialogue from 5x05 and 5x07 but obviously the circumstances were different so not everything could be the same. Let's pray for a bearable episode on Tuesday with lots of Haleb scenes and less Spaleb! Thanks again :)**


End file.
